


To An Extent

by kurokero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokero/pseuds/kurokero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be widely-considered a work of pure self-indulgement, which it primarily is. Jake and Dirk are dating, as are Dave and John.</p>
<p>All is well and horny with the world, when suddenly the Striders hatch a unique idea for a four-way. How does it end up? Sexy. Very, very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To An Extent

**Author's Note:**

> Large amounts of praise to the awesome artist, Themockingcrows, whose commission inspired this smutty work.
> 
> You can find her at her Tumblr, themockingcrows. And the image, here - http://imgur.com/pYthEpO WARNING. IMAGE IS NSFW-ISH. 
> 
> Enjoy your smut, fellow perverts~

To an extent, the moment you signed in for the odyssey that was your current relationship, you might as well have come to accept the situation at hand. In no strict universe of time could this be considered surprising by any stretch of the imagination. Your name is Jake English, and you have signed on to have a three-way with your paramour, Dirk Strider, and his brother, Dave. If life was in some way screwing you for your various failures within its bounds, you could honestly say you were never sorrier in your life.

It wasn’t necessarily that you regretted the decision itself, but as the time grew nearer, and as you spotted Dirk pulling up in his car, a second figure emerging shortly after his own, you began to contemplate the various things that could have gone wrong. Quickly drawing the shades to avoid unneeded attention, you quietly wondered if you could slip away and wait out your embarrassment in the closet. No, they’d track you down and punish you. You quickly realized that train of thought was actually getting you excited. And with a shudder you quickly banished such thoughts to the back of your mind. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, or maybe you would screw yourself up so hard you’d never be able to enter public view again, maybe- shit. The sound of your apartment door opening with a click halted all thought processes. You shifted yourself around in the outfit you were wearing. Courtesy of Dirk’s strange fetishes, you were clad in a girl’s ‘seifuku’ as he called it in green, and the coverage of skin was, shall we say, less than you’d like it to be. 

Deep breathing was your primary focus as the door to your bedroom clicked open, and then, well, hell. There stood John, one of your best chums in the whole world, and Dave’s own romantic partner, clad in an identical outfit to your own. He himself was sporting a phenomenal blush. Oh that’s nice, it really compliments his eye- WAIT HOLD THE DICKENSHITTING PHONE. You leapt to your feet, hands outstretched in a defensive motion, your head shaking furiously. Oh you figured they’d pull something, you hardly expected this, but then again, these were Striders. “Oh, no, no no no no no.” You repeated the phrase like a mantra. “It was with great hesitation that I agreed to this whole shindig, and I most certainly don’t want any added features!” Sorry John, it needed to be said. Your words fell, and in response were met with a pair of chuckles and shaken heads. “I told you dude, he needs persuading.” The deep voice you recognized coming from Dave. With a smirk, one you were all too familiar with coming from Dirk, and a shut of the door which echoed through your head, he began a strut over to your side. “C’mon Jake, even John agreed to it all, you’ll have fun, we promise.” He spoke in a low, oddly comforting tone as he took your shoulders. Confound this boy, you felt as if putty was made out of every fiber of your being while he talked like that. With what resolve you kept, you shook your head in dismay, though thoughts of how exciting it could really be crept through the inner corridors of your brain. “I’m not even…quite sure about my own abilities, what the dickens do you expect me to do with tha- DIRK STRIDER PUT ME DOWN.” The last phrase was admittedly desperate as you were picked up bridal style. May every star in the galaxy crash down upon your figure at this time.

With a quick peck to your forehead, Dirk carried your body, helpless to resist the strong arms and the lean figure over to the duo across the room. John was noticeably fidgeting, and Dave had taken him from an embrace behind. Poor thing, he must be terrified out of his mind. “John, chum, you don’t have to agree to anything, this is all just a contraption set up by these two haymakers, I’m sure there’s an alternative.” You attempted to reason with John, to no avail as he smiled lightly and merely stared on. “I have one delivery for a John Egbert, one blushing bride, waiting to be seduced.” The horrifying statement placed a weight on your heart, and a blush on your face. This was torture, of the highest quality there existed. But of course, John would simply laugh and decline the invitation, or save the both of you, right? This wasn’t the vibe you were getting as he graciously accepted you out of Dirk’s arms, strong tan muscles being replaced by soft, supple arms. He noticeably weakened with your weight, but managed to hold you steady as he gazed down on you with an expression you’d never quite seen before, except on Dirk of course when he was about to- oh no. You realized only too late the other boy’s intentions before he’d set you down on the middle of your own bed, clambering on quickly afterwards to straddle your hips. “J-John, old chum, I’m quite flattered by the show and all, but this isn’t really proper behavior what with our two lovely paramours looking on and such.” You cursed at your own voice as it came out shaky, half with anticipation, and half with complete lack of nerve. The response, less than what you’d hoped for, consisted of John tightening his legs around your waist, preventing you from squirming about as you’d attempted to do, and proceeding to lift up at your shirt, his fingers trailing over the soft skin. As hard as you resisted, you couldn’t help the shiver that ripped up your body, feeling the cold touch against your warm skin was frighteningly pleasing. “Oh c’mon Jake, it’s not hurting anyone, besides, there’s no way I can keep going on staring at that choice ass you’ve got, without a little action now and then, eh?” When John finally spoke, his own voice, riddled deep with lust, caught your words in your throat.

Cue 3rd Person POV

Upon seeing Jake’s astonished reaction, John could only give a chuckle, continuing to tease along the beautiful skin barely hidden underneath the uniform. By now, John had slowly ground his hips upwards, riding up the already short skirt until it was effectively at Jake’s hips, exposing the frilly lingerie underneath, which had already began to sport a small bulge from all the attention poor Jake had gotten. “Damn Jake, I never knew you were this hot underneath all those clothes.” John remarked, giving a slow stroke south along Jake’s body until he reached said undergarments, picking ever so slightly at the fabric. “You’re pretty big too, bigger than Dave at least.” At that comment, the peanut gallery of Striders, until now having been observing silently, quickly remarked. “Hey, this isn’t let’s-compare-boyfriends-to-our-best-friends-dicks time, this is sex-up-English time.” the voice coming from none other than a very flustered Dave. “Don’t worry Dude, I make up for both of us.” Dirk replied with a wink, and a slap to Dave’s rear. “I think it’s time to start getting in the action ourselves though, you in?” He inquired, shuffling over to the left side of the bed. “Pff, hell to the yes bro.” was Dave’s response, moving to the opposite side himself. 

“Hey, John, give us some room here babe.” Dave remarked, clambering on to the far side, as his twin mirrored his action. The entire time this was happening, John continued his torturous assault on Jake’s body, and Jake was barely able to hold in the quiet noises which threatened to escape his lips. Upon hearing the request, John stuck a tongue out at Dave childishly, before complying, shifting him and Jake onto their sides, ending with Jake’s back to Dirk, and his own to Dave. They were effectively sandwiched between the two, a feeling which wasn’t helped when Jake felt Dirk’s hands slide across his midsection, riding up behind him with a feeling he was all too familiar with. “C-c’mon Dirk, at least leave me and John to be embarrassed ourse-eeelvess.” His words died out of his mouth, devolving into a soft moan as Dirk chose that moment to latch onto Jake’s neck, biting down hard enough to elicit the lovely noise he knew Jake would make. At that same time, a certain John Egbert chose to take advantage of the open mouth he’d been offered, claiming the tan jungle boy’s mouth with eagerness, slipping his tongue in without a second thought. The sensations proved to work wonders, as Jake’s body trembled under the combined attention of Dirk along his neck, and John with his talented tongue, who’d also taken to grinding his lower body against Jake’s, quietly lifting his left leg to wrap around Jake’s midsection.

While this was happening, the dormant Strider, that is to say the lovely David, took to John himself, planting small kisses along his neck with their bodies pressed flush together. With a glance upwards, and two simultaneous nods taking place, the blondes of the room shifted upwards, both whispering seductive phrases softly into the ears of their beloveds. First was Dirk, shifting a low and husky voice along, while bringing his hands down to grip at that wonderful plush rump he adored. “Hey sexy, why don’t you let Johnny show you a good time, damn you look so hot when you get dominated, doesn’t even have to be me, you’re just naturally fuckable.” He mused with a lick to the boy’s earlobe following the statement. This induced yet another moan from Jake, which was promptly eagerly swallowed up by John, who was busy exploring the reaches of the warm mouth he’d been granted access to. Then Dave, miming his brother, leaned in to John to murmur his own message. “Damn John, you look so hot when you get to dominate someone, I might even let you top me one day. Not any day soon….it’ll take me a while to get bored of seeing you cry out, beg for me to fuck you harder, especially in this”. With a quip, he slithered his own hands down to fondle at the sensitive skin exposed by the miniature skirt. This, in turn with the way Jake was slowly reacting and responding to the attention, forced a tent in John’s own undergarments. With a second glance upwards from the current activities, both striders nodded once again in acknowledgement as to the next plan, in addition to confirming they’d have to do this *way* more often.


End file.
